


What It's Really Like. Zianourry Au

by LetsbeAwesome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsbeAwesome/pseuds/LetsbeAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible break-up, Niall is left feeling numb. Will these four gorgeous boys that saved him help take away the pain?<br/>Can he trust them? </p><p>Or will their demons get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

Niall didn't feel the rain hitting his back, soaking him to the bone, as he walk down the lonely sidewalk. He had been living in London for 2 months, in a quaint 2 bedroom flat his mother had generously bought for him. Her baby was hurting, even if he didn't feel it, and need help. She owned 4 of the biggest restraunts in Ireland, and England. So its not like it was hurting her finanically to support. 

He was walking back from job searching, (because even though mum bought him everything and gave him a monthly allowance he wanted to have something to do other than sit in his flat alone), and was in a part of the city he didn't really know but that's why they made GPS. Seeing he was actually only a few blocks away from his home, he pocketed his phone and watch his feet as he walked across the pavement. He didn't feel anything besides physical pain when a drunk man grabbed his arm and pulled him into a dark alleyway. The man smelled like whiskey, body odor, and bad intentions. He pushed the small blonde against the wall and shoved his tounge into his mouth.

Niall shoved at him the best he could but the man was hella huge!. He had enough of a beer gut to put a mother carrying thriplets to shame. And it was crushing Niall against the brick wall. Since he couldn't shove him off, he did he next best thing. He bit the fucker. He bit the man's tounge so hard he tasted blood. Just because he didn't feel much anymore didn't mean he wanted to be violated. 

The fat man cried in surprise and pulled back, with wide angry eyes. Niall spit out the blood, ready to fight more but the man slammed his head back into the wall. Niall screamed in out in pain. Black dots started to fill his vision and he heard the man chuckle before he felt him start to undo his belt. He knew he was about to pass out, that there was nothing he could really do to stop the bastard from raping him. 

Right before he gave into the darkness, he heard someone yell out "Hey!". 

~>~~~~~~

Thump. Thump.

 

Niall's head was pounding as he sat up. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at an unfamilar wall. Scanning the room he saw it was now dark out and he was sat on a mattress that was on a wooden floor. He was surrounded by blankets and a pillow. 

Slowly the events of the evening filtered into his head and a shiver of fear raced down his spine. 

Wait.! What if he took me home.

 

His eyes widened at the thought and made to leap off the bed but the pounding in his brain made him fall back against the pillow. He moaned low in pain and tried to will some of the pain away. 

Taking a few deep breaths calmed himself, he realized something. He had felt something. For the first time in two months he finally felt something. Maybe he wasn't numb anymore, but he knew he was broken. What Aiden did broke his heart and that would take a long time to heal, and maybe even longer for him to trust anyone with it. 

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard someone whispering outside the "door". It was really just a sheet nailed about a doorway, but it still gave the room privacy. Niall decided that he either need to thank the person that brought him to this place or whip some ass. ( Okay, maybe no whipping would go on but he did know how bit the shit out of a guy, (Ask his brother.)) He slowly stood up from the bed, swaying a little, but managed to steady himself with a hand against the cream colored wall. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the sheet and pushed it open. 

He didn't really expect to see four figures huddled under a blanket infront of a fire. He glanced around the flat (more of a shack really) and didn't see a sign of the fat bastard anywhere so he let himself relax a little. 

Deciding he need to let his presents be know he cleared his throat loudly. All four heads whipped around and they all quickly stood up to face the blonde. 

"Uh.. Hi" Niall muttered awkwardly. It was kind of hard to make your mouth work, when four equally orgasmic lads are stood infront of you. 

The first one was ridiculously tall and lanky but in a sexy way. He had the brightest emerald eyes Niall had ever seen. He had unruly curly hair that was swept out of his eyes. He gave Niall a crooked smile that showed off dimples. Niall could see tattoos on his collarbone, and some on his arms. Seriously could you get any fucking hotter? Dimples and tattoos, you might as well just kill me. 

The second one was not as tall but had broad shoulders, and not overly huge biceps. But enough for you to want him to bend you over and fuck into oblivion. His eyes were and soft brown, that had kindness and concern floating in them as he looked back a Niall. His head was shaved but it was growing back out and kinda looked like a mohawk. He has tattoos as well. Well fuck.

The third had to only be a few inches taller than Niall himself. He was oddly tan for living in England but Niall thought it suited him. It made him glow. He had blue eyes much like Niall's but were brighter and more mischievous, his carmel hair swept up in a slight quiff. This motherfuck had tattoos too. What was this a fucking "I'm a gorgeous mofo with freaking tattoos" club or something.

The last one just looked like he walked straight out of a fucking magazine. Hazel eyes encased by ridiculously long eyelashes, his raven black hair sculpted into a perfect quiff. His cheekbones were fucking lickable, and his jaw could cut glass. He had olive skin that was exotic with the rest of them. He was about as tall as the second one but was skinner than the first. Seriously No, just no. I'm done. I might as well drop trou and bend over for them. I just had my broken, thank you universe for presenting my with four Gods. You suck.

"I'm Harry." , the first one drawled out. All slow like melted chocolate. "This is Liam. He was the one who brought you here" he gestured to the broad shouldered one. Liam gave him a small wave and a shy smile. 

"I'm Louis, I was the one who heard you." the smallest in the line chirped. His voice higher but equally as beautiful as Harry's.

" M' Zayn." the last one said quietly. Offering a small crooked smile to Niall when he met his gaze. 

" Nice to met you. M' Niall. Thank for uh.. helping me." Niall gave shyly. 

Thump. Thump. Thump.

His head started pounding harder than before and Niall started to sway. His vision going in and out of focus.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. 

Putting a hand to his head, he stumbled backwards and Zayn, Louis, and Liam were at his side in a heartbeat. Zayn wrapped his arms around his thin waist from behind and let Niall lean against his chest. Niall groaned in pain, and then there was a soothing hand in his hair. Running gently against his scalp. he felt someone grab his hand and squeeze once. He opened his eyes and saw Louis holding his hand, so that must mean Liam was massaging his scalp.

Thump. Thump. 

Niall was practically purring with the attention his head was getting from the three beautiful boys. He melted into Zayn's embrace, fitting into him like a puzzel piece, like he was meant to be there. Niall squeeze Louis hand back and nuzzled into Liam's touch like a cat. He noticed sadly that someone was missing. Harry. Wow, five minutes and I already have their names down. High-five to me. 

 

Niall opened his eyes, he didn't even notice had fallen shut in search of the curly-haired boy. He also noticed the three pairs of concerned, worried eyes looking down at him. (Seriously looking down at him, lik seriously was he really hat short?) Niall glance forward and watch as the curly one rounded the corner, and gave him the same crooked smile as before. He was carrying a small glass of water and had something cupped in his other hand.

He walked over to the small blonde and showed him what looked like pain killers. " They are strong and will also make you sleepy, so you should just stay here tonight. S' that okay?" he said as he popped the pills into Niall's hand. The blonde examined the pills and recongized them as the one's he take at home, he put them into his mouth and took the glass of water and took a big gulp to wash them down.

"Thanks." He murmered quietly, leaning back against Zayn, the black haired boy tighten his arms around Niall's waist and started rubbing small circles onto Naill's stomach. Harry grabbed Niall's other hand and stroked his knuckles comfortingly. 

Okay, Niall should not feel this comfortable round strangers. He has always been a social butterfly but this was different. They made him feel like nothing bad would happen if they were around. It was weird. But there was something about this lot that just made Niall feel like he was safe and could relax. He could feel the pain killers taking effect and his eyelids drooping. "M' tired"

"C'mon let's get you back into bed." Louis spoke quietly andlet Zayn pick him up and carry back into the bedroom.

They all followed suit,and watched Zayn lower the boy onto he bed and pulled the blankets around him. Niall grabbed his sleeve as he started to pull back. "Will you guys stay with me? " The plead in blonde was enough to melt even the hardest of hearts, so they all nodded and piled in around the him. The bed was small but they made it work. Louis and Zayn on both sides of Niall and Liam behind Louis and Harry behind Zayn.It probably shouldn't have as comfortable as it was but was. He gave them one last sleepy smile before he fell into a deep sleep.

 

AN: So there is chapter 1. WHOO. Boom. Excitement all over the place. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. <3

~Kristy :)


	2. Chapter 2.

Liam watch the small blonde as he curled into Zayn's chest. Zayn wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him impossibly closer in his sleep. Which was weird because Zayn didn't cuddle people. His nightmare would make him thrash around in his sleep, so sometimes he wouldn't even sleep with the other boys. He would insist on sleeping on the floor infront of the fireplace. Infact this is the most relaxed Liam had ever seen him. Even when he and Louis had first met him and Harry at the nearby park. Zayn had always seemed on edge. Like he was waiting for something to happen so he could run away. Niall's only been here for 5 hours and he's already making a difference. Hmm. Interesting. 

Louis rolled over and buried his face into Liam's neck. Liam wrapped a tattooed arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer. Louis let out a content little sigh and hummed in his sleep. Liam realized he had a hand intertwined with Niall. Shocked again, for the Irishman was making an impact again without even knowing it. Louis didn't like to touch people, or have people other than Zayn, Harry and Liam touch him. Even getting Louis to let them hug him took weeks of coaxing. Liam had waited years of friendship to get Louis to give him a hug and it was a month of dating before Louis had hesitantly put their hand together and interlocked their fingers. It was 3 months into their relationship before the older boy had tentively pushed his lips onto Liam's in a small kiss. When Liam looked at him shocked and confused at the display of affection. He said Liam had deserved it for never pushing him and willingly taking care of him. It took even longer for Zayn and Harry to get him to touch them. Liam was the only one for a long time he had trusted enough, but when he saw Liam trusted them, he had raised up on his tip-toes and gave them both small kisses on their cheeks. (Oh yeah they all are in a relationship together.) So it was huge for Louis to just hold a person that he didn't even know's hand. Maybe the blonde would be good for them.

Liam would have to wait until morning to see how he would effect Harry. And maybe just maybe if Liam would talk to him. See Liam hadn't spoken a word since he was 10 years old. He had a really bad stutter. Anyone he ever talk to made fun of him. Even his parents.

'>~>~~>~ FLASHBACK>~>~>~~>

First day of school and Liam was a bit apprehensive. His mother had home-schooled him until 5th grade. Said he need to socialize with other people than just her and his father. Basically she was tired of listening to his stutter all day. 

They pulled to the school and Liam got out and pulled on his batman backpack, and looked back at his mother hoping she would at least show him were to go, but she just gave him a small, curt nod and drove away. A little heartbroken that she didn't even tell him she loved him, he looked around at the giant building and saw a lot of kids walking though the double doors and into the school. His gut clenched as he realized he would have to ask someone where he was supposed to go. Taking a deep breath he slowly started to walk through the gate and up the pathway to the doors.

He managed to find the classroom that had the same name as the one on the piece of paper the school had given his mother. He walked in, taking in all the colored boards around the room and clutched his backpack straps as there were a lot of kids already in the room. Either messing around in the desks or talking in corners. All except one. He was sat at a table by himself and flinched whenever someone passed by. A grown person came next to him and gave him a box of crayons and a piece of paper. Liam assumed that must have been the teacher so he nervously walked over to her desk where she was now seated. She had long curly brown hair and deep brown eyes that shone with kindness. She smiled as she caught sight of Liam approach her with wide fearful eyes.

"Hi, sweetie. What's your name?" Her eyes widened when he answered with a quiet,

"L-L-Li-Li-Li-am"

Realizing he had a stutter, she knew instantly she had to watch out for him.

" Well Liam, I'm Ms. Valentine and I want you to sit next to Louis over there, okay?" She said as she motioned over to the now intently drawing boy that Liam noticed earlier. She smiled warmly as he gave a small nod and walked off in the direction of the boy.

Even though he whimpered as someone accidentally bumped him, he still smiled warmly as Liam sat next to him. "Hi, I'm Louis."

"Um, I-I'm Li-am" Liam did his best to not stutter but it couldn't be help, he wanted Louis like him, because he was the prettiest boy he had ever seen. Louis scrunched up his nose in confusion, "Why do you talk like that?" Liam blushed and just shrugged his small shoulders. He didn't know, he just did.

"Well its okay, I guess we all ha-." He got cut off as one of the bigger kids slammed his hands down on the top of their table infront of Liam. "Hey, you're that kid that lives next to me aren't you? The one that talks like a retard." He stated loudly with a sneer, drawing the attention of some of the other children. 

"I-I'm not re-re-tarded." Liam answered quietly. This kid was Drew, he was 12 years old and had been held back twice. He was a constant terror to Liam because Liam once had to help him with his homework. His parents had sent Liam home because they didn't want him infecting their child with his retardness, even though he was really smart. Liam has skipped a grade because since he was shy and had a stutter, he just mostly read books. 

"Yeah you are. That's what my dad told me. That you were just an idiot that couldn't talk. If you can't talk then why don't you just kill yourself since you aren't any good anyway." All the other kids besides Louis, laughed and walked away as the bell rang for school to start. 

Liam wiped at his unshed tears. Was he really worthless just because he talked funny? His parents never gave him any reason not to think so. Maybe he should, then he wouldn't have to look into his mother's disappointed eyes anymore. 

"Hey." Brought him out of his trance and he turned to the person next to him. Louis was looking at him with sad eyes, "Don't listen to them. I like you. You're the only person so far that hasn't touched me today." He gave Liam a sad smile. " I don't like when other people touch me." He said when Liam gave him a incredulous look. 

"Why?" 

Louis' gaze turned fearful then hard" I don't wanna talk about it, just know that as long as you don't touch me we can be friends okay."

His eyes softened when Liam gave him a small "M'kay." in return. 

That's how they became best friends. Eventually Liam started taking boxing since Drew went from verbally abusing the both of them to physically. He needed to protect himself and Louis. He made sure no one touched Louis, and Louis never made him talk. That was all he needs to survive the cruelness of his peers and the coldness of his parents. For now.

Because even Louis couldn't keep all the demons at bay.

~>~>~>~>~~>~>~>~>~~>~>>~>~>~~>~>~>>~>~>~

It was Louis who had wanted to help the blonde. They had been walking back from the run down cafe they both worked at. They're walking past the scum filled bar that was next to it when they heard Niall's scream. Liam had looked to the shorter boy and shook his head no, that they shouldn't help because they would only end up in trouble. Even though he didn't like physical contact Louis was one of the most caring people Liam had ever known. That's why the brown-eyed boy loved him so much. But Louis had that determined look in his eye and before he knew it. Liam had knocked out the drunken scum that was about to violate the blacked out boy and was carrying him home. 

Harry and Zayn had met them outside and quickly led them into their tiny bedroom as Louis told them what happened. Harry helped Liam set down the unconscious boy and make him comfortable. Zayn had bent down and slipped off his shoes and Louis had thrown blankets over him.

"What now?" Harry asked as they all stood around the bed watching the blonde sleep.

" I guess we wait for him to wake up." Zayn stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"Okay, come on. I'm sure it would freak the por lad out to wake up with four strangers staring at him." Louis commented as he grabbed a blanket that wasn't wrapped around the small body on the bed, and walked out into their living-room/kitchen.

Their home was tiny and in one of the scummiest parts of London. It wasn't what you would call ideal but it was all four boys , who probably wouldn't be able to survive without each other, could afford. They didn't have any furniture, so they sat on the floor infront of the small fireplace. Harry brought over two plates of spaghetti for Liam and Louis. They smiled up at the youngest and Louis said thank you as Liam nodded in agreement. He just beamed at them in response and settled next to Liam on the floor. 

Once they finished their meals, they talked about their days, but the conversation quickly turned to the cute unconscious guy currently occupying their bed. 

Louis was the first to saw what each of them was thinking," Isn't he cute?"

The other 3 boys nodded in agreement and started talking all at once about how attractive he was and summat. Their gushing was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, and they all whipped around to meet the deepest, most vibrant blue eyes they had even seen. All at once they all stood up and turned toward him.

They stood there for a moment, drinking in the sight of the gorgeous boy. He was shorter than even Louis, had pale creamy skin, that just begged to be marked. He had softly defined muscles, and shockingly bright bleached hair, that the boys could see his brown roots growing through. His blue eyes were subtly checking them out individually. A slight blush apparent on his pale cheeks. 

He might have been jealous that his boyfriends were blatantly checking him out, if he wasn't doing it himself. What could he say the guy had that 'sexy wrapped in innocence' look about him. When the boy started to sway, his face pained, Liam snapped back to reality and him, Louis and Zayn quickly rushed forward to catch him before he fell. 

Zayn caught him from behind as he stumbled backwards. Liam put his hand gently into his blonde hair and felt the rather large bump on the back of his head. He felt the Irishman lean into his hand he rubbed soothing circles on his scalp. Liam smiled down at him because, Damn! he was adorable. 

He saw Harry come back into the room and give the blonde two halves of a high dose pain reliever and a glass of water. As he watch him gulp them down he couldn't help but hope that the blonde wouldn't have a headache in the morning because those were some of the last they had.

All of them worked sans Harry. Louis and Liam at the small cafe and Zayn as a prep-cook at a low grade restaurant. Harry took care of the house and cooked everything. Most of their money was spent on rent and basic necessities, like keeping on the water and power and food. What was left was spent on Harry's medication and pain relievers for Zayn's headaches. He didn't get them often but when he did it was like the bloody apocalypse in his head. So Louis and Liam made sure to have pain relievers on hand at all times. 

The small boys eyelids started to droop, so Louis told them to take him back to bed. Liam picked him up and carried him into the room while they followed. He carefully laid the smaller boy down but as he pulled back the blond asked him to stay with him and then looked to the rest of them with pleading eyes. 

They climbed in with the two and got comfortable. It was a tight fit but that's how they liked it. Usually not with a fifth person but Liam kinda felt like he belonged with them. He doesn't even know the guy but he wants to protect him and take care of him. And how they were acting he could tell his four loves wanted the same. Maybe he could help them battle the demons they didn't want to face. Maybe he can help save us.

AN: This was like really short because I had like total writers block on this. but then I added the flashback. Ugh anyway I'm going to work on chapter 3. Thanks for reading!! Oh an feel free to comment your ideas or whatever, ya know, anything helps! :)


	3. Chapter 3.

_" Papa no!" Zayn cried, he didn't want the ice bath. " This is what you get for stealing food, you little shit!" His father said as he pushed the thrashing little boy into the tub filled to the brim with ice. He held the boy's body down until only his head was visible. " Papa, please m' sorry. I won't do it again. I was h-hungry." His stomach had been growling for hours before he risked getting some crackers as his dad was sleeping._

_Ever since his mother and older sister had died, his father started drinking and punishing Zayn for everything. If he lost at the craps table, Zayn would get hit. If he had a bad day at work, Zayn wouldn't get fed. And if Zayn even thought of doing something without asking, he would get shoved into a tub full of ice until it melted into a liquid again._

_" I don't care. You didn't ask, you know the rules. Its like you're just asking to be punished." Yaser stated as he pushed Zayn's under the icy water that had already melted. Watching with sick satisfaction as the large air bubbles rose to the surface before they started to stop. Then he pulled Zayn back up so he could get a large gulp of air before pushing him back down and doing the process over and over again._

_Zayn's little lungs were burning with need for air. After the 10th time he was pushed the water his father let him up and left him there, walking into the kitchen and grabbing another beer and walking out of site. Crawling out of the tub and collapsing on the ground for dizziness, Zayn put his little hands together and closed his eyes and prayed. " Mummy, if you can hear me. Please make Papa stop. Please mummy make it go away, like you used to make the bad dreams go away. I just want Papa do be happy again. Please. Please, Please. Ple-"_

  
>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>

  
Zayn woke with a start as someone was gently shaking him. He looked up and saw it was Niall. The cute little blonde was looking at him with wide, worried eyes. " Are you alright?"

Zayn never remembered what he dreamed about he just remembered the feeling of it all. The loneliness, the pain, the fear. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath trying to clear his mind of the numbness that always follows the dreams. " M' fine. Did wake you?" He looked around the room and noticed all the others were still asleep and it was just beginning to light outside.

" Yeah. You were like twitching, I guess ye'd call it. Were ye having a bad dream?" Zayn really hoped he wouldn't ask what it was about. He didn't want to explain that he didn't remember them. He hasn't even told the boys about his childhood. He didn't want to start now. But the blue eyes that were staring into his made him want to tell him because he felt like the blonde wouldn't judge him. He just wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't want to see those cerulean blues well up with tears.

" Yeah, I, uh, I was." Zayn noticed he was still trembling. That meant it was one of the worse ones. One of the ones that he couldn't shake the feeling of for days.

"Here," Niall picked up Zayn's shaking hand in his and put it's open palm over his heart. " Focus on the beat of me heart, okay." Niall instructed as he rubbed his hand up and down Zayn's arm. Lightly tracing his ZAP! tattoo.

Zayn closed his eyes and did as Niall said and focused on the steady beat of his heart. He felt the cluster of feelings in his chest begin to dissipate. Letting him take a proper breath for the first time since he awoke.

He slowly opened his eyes as his body began to stop shaking and looked at Niall incredulously.

"Where did you learn that?" The feelings are usually left with him for days, making him reclusive to the other lads, and a lot more irritable. Making it so he felt alone even when surrounded by the four people he loved most.

"When ever I'd have a nightmare, me mam would hold me close and put me hand over her heart and tell me to focus." Niall said with a smile. He was still tracing the Pakistani boy's tattoo and it was giving him goose bumps. Zayn gave him a crooked smile in return. He remember his mom would tell him elaberate and intense stories of young princes slaying the dragon and winning over the princess until he couldn't remember the fear of the nightmare anymore and would fall right back to sleep.

"She would also sing me spanish lullaby to help me fall back a sleep but it sounds funny with a irish accent, if ya know what I mean." Zayn snorted and tried to keep his giggles in. " I think it might have been endearing."

" Ha, ye say that now but her brogue is way stronger than mine. It kinda sounded like gibberish with a lot of R rolling." Niall giggled. That reminded him that he should probably call her and tell her how much he missed her.

" It must have been great to hear." Zayn noticed his hand was still on Niall's chest, the moment felt to intimate to be having with a stranger but Zayn knew his boyfriends wouldn't mind because they felt the same weird connection to the blonde that he did. Niall caught his gaze and held. Zayn could get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. They were like Louis' only deeper and had less mischievious in them and they seemed to glow in the room.

Their moment was interrupted by a small whimper from Louis. The carmel haired boy confused in his sleep and his hand that wasn't touching Liam's chest was twitching like he was looking for something. Niall saw that and intertwined his fingers with Louis before Zayn could stop him. "Hey don-" He cut himself of when Louis let out a small content sigh and had a small smile on his face. Zayn looked at their hands confused. What the?

"Don't what?" Niall was looking back at him confused. " He normally doesn't like people to touch him. I mean it took him almost 2 months before he even kiss me and Harry and that only cause Liam told him it was okay." Zayn let out without even realizing what he said.

The blonde looked at him curiously." Before he kissed you and Harry. What are you all dating or something?"

He took Zayn's silence as a yes. "Well that's kinda weird."

When Zayn looked at him with slightly angry eyes, " But pretty cool. I mean you don't see it everyday. I have no problem with it." He finished sheepishly. Who said you can't love more than one person at a time right? "Just because you love more than one person doesn't mean you love the other any less. You just simply make more of it, right?"

He had never heard it put like that before. "Yeah I guess, I mean I love them all equally. But still I've never seen him touch a person he didn't know before. Hell the only time he really ever cuddles is when he's asleep." He studied his sleeping boyfriend for moment and got an idea. " Hey let go of his hand real quick I wanna see something."

Niall looked at him curiously but did as asked. He gently pulled his hand out of Louis' clutches, and placed it on the bed so he could place his wait on it. After a few minutes Louis' face started to contort into a sad, confused expression, and started mumbling incoherently in his sleep. He rolled away from Liam's chest and moved his arms as if he was searching for something. Upon not finding what he was looking for he slowly opened his eyes, and rubbed at them with closed fists like a five-year old. Louis yawned cutely and blink his bleary eyes up at Niall and Zayn.

" Why did you let go?" His voice small and raspy. Niall could feel his heart fucking melting. "Oh I'm sorry I must have let go in when I was trying to wake Zayn up." It wasn't totally a lie because he did but then he replaced and Zayn made him take it away again but he didn't want Zayn getting in trouble with his boyfriend.

Louis scooted up the bed until is back was against the wall and looked at them curiously. "Why were you waking Zayn up?" He gave them a devious smirk and finished,"Wanting to ride the dark stallion so much you couldn't wait for the rest of us, huh Niall?"

Zayn made a choking sound and Niall just open and closed his mouth like a fish, then blushed up to the tips of his ears. "N-no, he was like twitching in his sleep, so I thought he might've been having a bad dream so I woke him up. And then we were talking and then you woke up.'' He rushed out. In all honestly he kinda wanted a taste of all them. No you just got out of a long relationship! Hmm... So the fuck what. They're hot!

But he couldn't do that because of one teeny tiny thing. THEY WERE All IN A REALATIONSHIP! And Niall's not that type of person, no matter the strange connection he had with them. "Anyway you are all dating, and I would never do that. I've been on the recieving end of that and don't want to inflict that on anyone." He hadn't really meant to reveal that to these hot strangers but now its out and he can't take it back.

Louis just gave him a genuine smile and grabbed his hand again, and making Niall fall backwards onto his legs. Louis grabbed his upper arms and pulled him between his legs and against his chest. For a small guy he was fucking strong. He let his arms fall around Niall's chest and grabbed his hand again and rubbed his knuckles gently.

Zayn, for lack of a better word, was shocked. He had never seen Louis so comfortable with a stranger to even accidently brush past them, let alone manhandle them into cuddling. Zayn would be jealous but this was Niall. The adorable stranger he wanted to share his past with. Plus Louis had his dopey, content, smile on his face as he looked from Niall up to him and motioned Zayn to come closer.

Zayn moved the pillow down and sat against the wall beside Louis and cuddled up to them. "What time is it?" Louis asked breaking the comfortable silence, the was filled by the two sleeping boys' soft snores. Niall suddenly remeber his phone. He started to frantically pat his pants pockets until he found it in his side pocket. Let out a sigh of relief, he pulled it out and unlocked the screen, illuminating into the soft darkness around them. " Its 5:04"

"Who's that?" Louis asked gesturing to Niall's background. Its was still set to a picture of Aiden. He was wearing a light blue polo and khakis shorts, he was looking at Niall behind the camera with a trace of a smile on his lips. It had been their 3rd anniversary, 4 months before Niall found out what he had done. In his numb state of mind he hadn't bothered to change it. But now it was bringing tears to his eyes. His hands started to shake, making him drop the phone in between his legs. He let out a small gasp as he tired to clear his blurry vision.

"Nialler, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Louis asked panicked, it was usually his fault when people got upset. He didn't like it when people cried just as much as Zayn. Maybe more. He lived to make people smile with his sassy humor. He ecspecially didn't like it when cute, little irishman cry. He twisted Niall's body around so he was facing him and Zayn. Niall looked up at them and gave a weak smile, even though all the pain that had evaded him for the past to months was currently crushing his lungs, his heart still skipped a beat at the nickname. " No Lou, you didn't do anything wrong. Its just that was my ex-boyfriend. It ended really badly and the pain of it kinda, like, I guess made me numb. I didn't start to feel again until last night when the drunk guy grabbed me. I felt scared, but then i met you guys and I, um, felt safeand other things." he finished with a actual smile and a slight blush.

"Oh." Louis and Zayn said in unison, because seriously how do you respond to that. They looked at eachother and smiled. "What other things do we make you feel, then. Hmm?" Louis questioned deviously, partly trying to lighten the mood, and partly extremely curious if Niall felt like the him and Zayn. He couldn't speak for the other two boys but he knows Harry will love him by tomorrow afternoon. Liam would probably take a little convicing but only because he is so protective of the rest of them. But once he hears the story that Zayn and himself had heard. He will probably be crying for Niall.

"N-nothing. Let's just go back to bed please." he tried as he scooted back and pulled both Zayn and Louis down. They giggled at the blonde and pulled him in between them. Settling down they both wrapped their arms around him. Liam and Harry both woke up briefly enough to cuddle up to the boys in the middle and sigh in contentment.

After a few minutes it was just Niall and Zayn again and the smaller lad was fighting to keep his eyes open. Losing the battle he heard Zayn whisper into his ear, " Don't worry Nialler, we won't let him hurt you again. I promise." Niall smiled before drifting back into darkness.

AN: Okay, that took me 3 days to write. Insane Ziall and Nouis feels have been going on for like a week. This chapter kicked my ass. Sorry for like any mistakes. Thanks for reading :)

P.S. I have no beef with like any of their parents by the way, they are all awesome.:)

~Kristy


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of bacon assaulting his senses, roused Niall faster than if you were poor a bucket of ice water on his face. The delicious smell making his mouth water as he opened his eyes, blinking away the blurriness, and look at his surroundings. The curly haired sex god, Harry, he reminded himself was gone from the bed along with the one who had the kind eyes with the Mohawk.

 

His blurry mind realized the mattress was more solid than before warmer too. He looked down and saw a exotic tan colored chest, that smelled like white chocolate, cigarettes, and musky. Niall's face lifted slowly to the owner's face and recognized he was literally sleeping on Zayn. Awesome.

 

The scent of food hit his nostrils again and reminded him why he was awake in the first place. His stomach growled, letting him know he hadn't eaten in at least 12 hours and demanded to be filled. He gently raised his upper body from Zayn's chest and felt Louis' hand in his still, both of the sleeping boys' face relaxed and peaceful. And still if not more orgasmic. Seriously not fucking fair!

 

He slowly took his hand from Louis' and gauged his reaction, which was a small whine that had Niall wanting to hold him again but he had bigger bacon filled fish to fry. Then he yoga moved his way off Zayn, and was met with a pouty face that would put a four year old to shame. Niall was pretty pleased with himself for not waking them and took a moment to get a good look at them. 

 

Louis was cocooned in all the blankets, only his hand and a tuf of hair were to be seen. Zayn was still pouting in his sleep at not having a Niall on top of him, and it was pulling painfully on the youngers heartstrings.

 

Suddenly the urge to pee hit him, the blonde twisted his head around looking the for something that resembled a bathroom. Not finding it within the bedroom, Niall quickly waddled out into what was a living room. Looking around, he spotted a door to the left of him, and quickly ran as fast as he could to it. After relieving himself, Niall washed up , walked out of the bathroom and followed the intoxicating scent of food wafting towards him. 

 

Once he entered the small kitchen, Niall was met with the drool worthy sight of a shirtless Harry milling about preparing deliciousness. 

 

Hearing footsteps lead into the kitchen, Harry glanced up from cracking eggs into a bowl, and was greeted with the beautiful sight of a sleep wrinkled Niall standing in the doorway, not so subtly checking him out. "Hi! Are you hungry?"

 

Niall snapped out of his Harry induced trance and looked into his emerald eyes. Blushing he looked down at his clothed feet. "Um, yeah." he mumbled.

 

"Okay, here." Harry said as he pushed a chipped plate in front of him filled with delicious smelling food. Niall looked up at the curly haired lad smiling down at him. He grinned in return before digging in. He let out moan when it hit his taste buds. Niall hadn't had anything home-cooked since he left Aiden. Aiden always did the cooking and it was never this great. 

 

Niall looked up to compliment the chef and found Harry staring at him with dark eyes, he couldn't help he to stare right back. The look Harry was giving him made him feel somewhat afraid and helplessly turned on.

 

The sound of a door closing brought them out of their bubble. Both blushing like schoolgirls, they turned to see a smirking Liam. His tight tee sticking to his glorious body from sweat. Sweat dampening his hair, it probably would have looked gross but Niall had to adjust himself in his pants. Liam’s eyes followed Niall’s hand and when he caught those blue eyes again he full on grinned at him. 

Niall glanced away and turned back to his cooling food. Is it weird to be attracted to all of them at the same time? he thought. He shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth, reminded of the ambrosia in front of him, and stuffed the rest down his throat. 

A loud ringing echoed through the ‘house’, making all of them jump. Recognizing it as his phone, Niall quickly jumped up from his chair and rushed into the bedroom. Finding his phone on the floor next to the bed, his mother’s face lighting up his screen. Scrambling to answer it, he nearly fell onto the mattress, back on top of Zayn and Louis, whom were still past the fuck out. Grabbing the phone, Niall answered it with a quiet hello. 

“NIALL JAMES HORAN, I WAS WORRIED SICK. YOU SAID YOU WOULD CALL ME WHEN YOU GOT BACK HOME!” 

Niall pulled the phone from his ear at his mother’s screeching. “Mam! I’m sorry. I got jumped last night and some lads saved me. But I had I splitting headache and past out. Sorry Mam.” Deciding just to give it to her somewhat straight. 

Instantly her tone turned motherly and soft. “Oh Darling, are sure you alright? Do you need to come home??"

"No Mam. I'm fine. The boys that helped me brought me back to their, um house." Niall said as he looked around. Seriously it wasn't even a house. More like a few pieces of plywood nailed together. "Look Mam, I have to go okay. I'll call you tonight. Love you."

Love you too, dear!' With that the line went dead, and Niall blew out a sigh of relief. Glad his mother wasn't one for many question. Just needed to be reassured you were okay and she was on her merry-way.

"Something wrong Blondie?" A sleep thick voice rang out from the bed. Niall looked up from the darkening screen of his phone to meet the bleary blue eyes of a Louis. "Just me Mam checking in on me." 

He gave the sleepy lad a gentle smile. Watching as he got off the bed, leaving a still passed the fuck out Zayn in his wake. Louis stumbled over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. "If we wake him up, there will be hell to pay." Louis explained with a small smile playing on his lips. He pulled Niall back into the kitchen, where Harry was still cooking and Liam was sorting the mail. Niall returned to his still warm food and dug in as Louis kiss the other lad good morning and used the bathroom. 

A sleepy Zayn stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes cutely. He smiled at Niall and walked over to Harry and kissed the younger’s hair as he started putting more food onto four plates. Then he walked to Liam and kissed his cheek. Liam didn't even acknowledge him, Zayn gave him a confused look and followed Liam’s shocked gaze to the paper he was holding. Zayn skimmed the paper but two words stuck out and hit him like a ton of bricks. Eviction Notice

He tore the paper out of Liam’s hands and read the writing.

EVICTION NOTICE

 

Dear Tenants of Apt 23,

Do to not paying full amount of rent and utilities for 6 months, your residency has been terminated. Please remove all belonging from home before April 23, 2013. All belongings remaining in home after this date will be disposed of. 

Thank you,

The Wanted Apartments Manager, 

Max George.

“Fucking hell!” Zayn slammed the paper down on the table, startling everyone including Louis who just walked back into the room, and stood their clenching and un-clenching his fist.

“What’s wrong?” Louis and Harry asked in unison. Niall looked at all of them with wide eyes, then looked down at the paper in front of him. “That bastard! I gave him the full amount every time rent was due. I knew I should have never paid in cash. Damn it!” With Zayn walked out the door, slamming it closed.

Louis wandered over and look at the paper Zayn’s angry body had been blocking and let out a gasp. Tears sprang to his eyes and he turned to Liam, looking for answers. Liam gave him a sad look and shook his head. Seeing Zayn’s outburst and Louis’ tears made Harry on edge. “G-Guys what’s wrong.” Harry asked worried. 

“We… We got evicted Hazza.” Louis sulked. He flopped down next to Niall and put his head on the table. He grabbed Niall’s hand and squeezed. Niall quickly squeezed back and look at Harry as he squeaked out, “Evicted..”

Harry’s breathing accelerated, and his heart pumped harder. He dropped to the floor and gripped his hair.

Neither Liam or Louis moved, only Zayn had ever seen Harry have a panic attack and he wasn't there at the moment. But Niall jumped up and kneeled down next the panicking boy. He put a hand on Harry’s back and rubbed soothing circles. 

“ Hey Harry, I’m gonna tell you a story okay. Okay so when I was six my Da started to teach me play the guitar. I loved it but he told me not to play with it unless he was with me. Being only six years old I didn't listen to him. So one day when it was only me and my mam at home I went into their room and got the guitar out from under the bed. I accidentally pressed to hard on one of the string and it broke and cut my hand open. I thought my Da was going to be so mad that I didn't even go to my mam for my cut. You wanna know what I did.” he stopped talking and look at Harry. His breathing was starting to return to normal an he was no longer pulling his hair, but looking at Niall through his lashes. He slowly nodded his, genuinely curious as to what a bleeding six year old Niall did to not get in trouble. 

"Well I packed some clothes and my favorite teddy and ran away." Niall chuckled as Harry looked at him with wide eyes. " Its okay though, my Da pulled up next to me as I was walking down the sidewalk and asked me where I was going. i told him to the park. he told me to get in and he would drive me. So I got in and he just started driven around until I fell asleep. I woke up in my bed with a wrap on my hand the guitar by me bed and my Da reading a book beside me. I asked him if he was mad that I broke his guitar. He just shook his head and told me the only reason he had to be with me when I played it, was to make sure I didn't hurt myself if one of the strings snapped. He asked if that was why I was running away. When I nodded he sighed and told me that if I ran away than I wouldn't be getting my christmas presents. Than he hugged me and told me to go to sleep. Wanna know what he gave me for christmas?" Harry nodded and Niall pulled the taller lad closer to his side. Liam, Louis, and now Zayn had joined them on the floor. All listening to the story intently."He gave me a little guitar so it was easier to play."(AN: I'm sorry but that little story sucked. I have a massive headache. So this is what you're getting :)<3)

"Thanks Niall." Harry said cuddling up to the smaller lad. Niall looked the other lads. "What are you guys gonna do?"He asked gently. 

Zayn sighed, looking at the other boys before turning to Niall, shrugging "We don't have anywhere to go, so probably the homeless shelter." 

Louis and Harry looked about to cry and Liam closed his eyes and pressed his face into Louis' hair. Trying to hide from this harsh reality.

Niall looked thoughtful for a minute than smiled. "You can stay with me." 

Four heads snapped up in his direction and he blush under their incredulous stare. "I have an extra bedroom, and you are all dating so you all sleep together right? So yeah come stay with me." 

All were shell-shocked. Never had someone been so nice, especially someone who barely knew them, despite the weird connection between all five of them. 

Zayn was the first to speak, "B-But we can't do that to you, we ca-"

"My mom pays my rent and utilities, so the only thing I would need help with is food. Just pitch in a little for that and we'll call it good okay. i'm not taking no for an answer. Go pack your stuff." He said sternly, trying to go for a 'do it no questions asked' face but just looked like a kitten. The other four boys tried not to coo.

"Thanks." Harry said, kissing the corner of Niall's mouth, causing the blonde to turn bright red. Harry got up and started packing the little they had. The other three smirked and kissed his cheek as they got up one by one. 

Niall hoped he would be able to survive living with these four shameless Gods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry this took FOREVER, but its here now!

 

It had been two weeks since Niall told the boys they were moving in with him, and 2 glorious weeks it has been. He has learned quite a bit about them in that short amount of time. Like Harry always cooks breakfast 8 o'clock, Zayn hated mornings but loved to cuddle, Louis made the best tea, and Liam will turn into a ball of mush if you scrape you nails lightly through his hair.

They had their own bed room but more often than not Niall would feel himself being carried from his bed to theirs. Not that he minded, like at all. Usually it was Liam who would carry him in to their and place him in the middle of the bed where Zayn would pull him into his chest, Louis would grab his hand, and both Harry and Liam would either put their hand on his stomach or hook their ankle around his. The second morning that he had woken up surrounded by them he had asked why they brought him in there. His answer was a slap to the back of the head from Louis, while a blushing Harry shyly said that he help keep the bad dreams away. Niall's heart exploded in his chest and he had to tackle Harry in a hug before he turned into a pile of goo. Because for all his smirky charm when you first meet him, Harry was as cute as a cupcake. Niall  always felt he need to brush his teeth after the tall, gangly, teenager did something fucking adorable and dorky.

About a week into their living arrangement Niall noticed that he could feel things, he wasn't just on auto-pilot anymore. With that realization came tears. The affect of what Aiden had done peaked and Niall had broken down in the kitchen where he had been doing the dishes. Louis had been the only one home with him, Harry and Liam out shopping, Zayn at work. Not really knowing how to help the blonde, Louis pulled the younger into his lap and stroked his back like he used to do for his little sisters. 

_ "Oh Niall have you seen Denise, she wasn't in her room."  His mother asked him for the third time in half an hour. They were at _ __ _ Greg's _ __ _ wedding and it was 20 minutes till it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle and no one had seen said bride for almost an hour. Niall was sure Denise was just nervous and was taking a minute to herself without her mother and _ __ _ Niall's _ __ _ constant fussing. _

_ "For the third time mam, I haven't seen her." Niall said slightly irritated.   _

_ "Will you be dear and find her please, I don't Greg thinking she got cold feet." His mother pleaded her eyes wide in slight horror as if that was even a possibility. _

_ Deciding to appease his mother Niall agreed to go look for her. _

  _After 10 minutes of looking Niall was starting to get frantic. He had searched everywhere, every nook and cranny of anywhere a bride on her weeding day would be. So he decided to look in places a bride wouldn't be, until those to_ _started_ _to dwindle. Groaning in frustration, Niall opened the door to the coat closet and was met with the most shocking sight of his life. His boyfriend with the love of his brother's life scrambling to cover up. And to make it worse, he heard the one voice that is about to make everything worse._

_ Greg. _

_ "Hey Ni, we agreed to.......Denise?" _ __ _ Greg's _ __ _ voiced cracked. His blue eyes wide, and beginning to fill with tears. "Wh-What?" _

_ "Its not what it looks like." She said as she tried to fix he dress and her hair from it wild avenue at the same time. _

_ Niall's _ __ _ were trained on the one person he  never thought would do this to him. Aiden was pulling on his _ __ _ blazer _ __ _ like nothing happened at all, and Niall couldn't take that. So he grabbed _ __ _ Greg's _ __ _ sleeve and pulled him away. _

Niall's attention snapped back to reality when he heard a soft voice gently singing to him. He slowly pulled his head from Louis' chest.  "Yer really good at that."

Louis just smiled, and wiping Niall' s tears away. His eyes followed tear tracks down to Niall' s lips, he looked back up into Niall eyes before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Niall let out a small gasp as Louis pulled and looked him in the eye, He hesitated for a moment before plunging back in and kissing Louis with all he has.

The brunette immediately opened for Niall and the two's tongues wrestled a bit before Niall let Louis take control. Louis wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and arranged him so he was straddling  the sitting boy's waist.

Soon Louis broke from Niall' s lips to leave little bites down his neck as Niall gulped in a lung full of air. Only once the oxygen reached his brain did he realize they had company.

Three smirking face looked back at him although Liam's face was flushed a bit. Niall gasped and his entire face turned beet red. Louis the bastard just grinned against his neck than continued to place kisses and bites up his throat. Niall moaned as Louis nipped his ear and that seemed to push the other boys into action.  In a  blink of an eye, Harry had his kit off and was kissing Louis' neck while Liam kissed his lips. Niall was only mildly concerned with them though as Zayn placed his hand on his cheek and smiled softly down at him. 

"Hello, love."  Zayn grazed his thumb against Niall's lips before he leaned down and place a sweet kiss on the blonde's already kiss swollen lips. The dark haired boy ran his tongue on the seam of the smallers mouth, but before Niall could open up..

There was a knock on the door.

 

 


End file.
